Yuri's Nightmare
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Acclaim Entertainment Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform Action |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E10+ for Everyone 10+ |media = }} Yuri's Nightmare is a side-scrolling platform video game featuring Yuri Otani from Alien Nine developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Acclaim Entertainment and Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The goal of the game is to guide the main character, Yuri Otani, through her nightmares. The game is a hack of the 1995 Super Nintendo game Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday. The game is more challenging unlike the original. And the Looney Tunes related music are replaced by music made exclusively for the game, as well as changes on the sound effects. Gameplay The game is a Side-scrolling platform game where the main character, Yuri Otani, can move left and right and jump. Also, the main character can swing in chains, climb, enter doorways and ride bubbles under the water. Some platforms, if stepped on by Yuri, makes a monster appear and scare Yuri so she propels up into the air to reach high places. Enemies in a level can be defeated in two different ways; by jumping on them or by throwing knives at them, but knives can only be thrown by Yuri when a bag of knives power-up is collected. In the beginning of the game, Yuri starts with five lives and the goal is to make it to the end of all levels. Yuri loses a life if all of her hearts are lost, which happens if Yuri is hit by an enemy. Checkpoints that look like a red X mark are scattered throughout the levels. Going past a checkpoint makes Yuri stick a flag into the ground and that's where she'll start from if a life is lost later in the level. If all lives are lost, there is an unlimited continue feature that restarts the player in the same level. The player is introduced to the story of the game with one in-game cutscene. The story goes as following: Yuri gets back from school after all the hard work she has been doing at the Alien Party. She goes to sleep very early at night, and she starts having nightmares where she meets different scary monsters and aliens. In order to wake up, she must travel through all of the levels in the game. There are several different types of power-ups and items in the game. Collecting the bag of knives mentioned earlier supplies Yuri with unlimited knives to throw at enemies until she loses a life. Heart items found scattered in the levels refills one of her hearts. Picking up 100 japanese donut power-ups, which an on-screen counter keeps track of, rewards the player with an extra life. There is also a gold power-up to collect, which increases the in-game score. A potion power-up will, if collected by Yuri , inflate her for a limited time. She then starts to float and can be moved up, down and as always left and right. There are six levels and at the end of each level is a boss. Between levels, a world map displays the player's progress. In the options screen, three different difficulty levels can be selected. A sound test feature and a controller configuration setting is also available. Box Art Yuri's Nightmare Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Yuri's Nightmare Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Video Games